Davis' Reaction
by LadyJaye
Summary: Just what was Davis' thoughts during Jack's Confession when he found out about Tru and Jack?


Title: Davis' Reaction  
Author: LadyJaye  
Spoilers: Jack's Confession (chapters 6 and 7)  
Disclaimers: I own nothing associated with Tru Calling and merely write for my pleasure and yours.  
Summary: Just what was Davis thinking to himself during Jack's Confession? Here's what I think.

**A/N This is dedicated to LouisaB who had good point. Just what was Davis' reaction to Jack and Tru getting together? I hope you like it and once I get a chance I will get the first season of Tru Calling on DVD and go right to the episode you mentioned.**

The outer doors to the morgue opened up, from where Davis was in the crypt he could hear voices down the hall. He recognized Harrison Davies voice and then Tru's. 'I thought she was protecting someone today, what is she doing here?' he thought to himself. He moved to the doors and glanced out the window. He could see a man's back facing him, but not the face. Tru leaned up and kissed him quickly, he then stepped into the locker room. 'Must be the new guy she's dating.' Tru and Harrison came down the hallway and into where Davis' office was. She was calling out to him.

"Davis, are you here?"

"I'm in the crypt Tru, I'll just be a moment" he called back.

He closed the drawer of the young woman he had been tending to and proceeded to his office. The sight that greeted him was not what he was expecting. Tru's face was all bruised and there was a small cut above her right eyebrow which was still bleeding slightly.

"What happened to you? Sit down and let me have a look."

Tru sat down on the edge of Davis' desk as he got the first aid kit from the cupboard.

"Is the person you are protecting today okay?"

"Yes, he's fine."

"Why didn't you have him come in here with the two of you? Sit still for a moment, this is going to sting."

"OW, you weren't kidding. Anyway; Davis, the person I am protecting today is Jack."

"Jack, who? Wait, you don't mean Jack Harper do you?"

"Yes, he was killed yesterday and he asked for my help. The man who killed him yesterday is the same person who did this to me."

"Where is he, I'll kill him for this" he yelled.

"It's not his fault Davis, listen to me please" she said grabbing his arm.

She pleaded with Davis for him to listen and he took a breath and calmed down somewhat. As he stitched her up he listened.

"The short story is that my father is the real enemy here, he made Jack what he is. Yes Jack chose it, but he had his reasons and thought they were good ones. Anyway, we ended up having an argument in my apartment last night and Jack helped me to realize the truth about my dad. He is the one who had my mother killed and hid that truth from me, and now because we spent the night together and care about each other, he is going to make sure that we are both dead as I think you can see from my looks right now. Jack doesn't want to 'work' for him anymore, he wants to be free of the curse and I am trying to help free him of it."

Davis finished stitching her up and cleaned up the stuff around them. Harrison looked at him with sympathetic eyes. He could see that Davis' heart was breaking; all he heard in that whole explanation was that she and Jack had spent the night together.

"Are you really sure that you can trust him Tru? He did fool us all before, he broke up Harrison and Lindsay and made sure that Luc died. Tru he separated you two before you really had a chance to have a life together."

"I know he did all those things, but despite it all Davis, I believe that I can trust him. The Jack Harper I was with last night was not the same Jack Harper who did all those things; I believe that it was the person he was before all of this coming back to the surface."

"Alright, I'll give him a chance, but he is going to have to earn my trust again. And if he hurts you, so help me God, he'll regret it."

The three of them left Davis' office to get Jack and suddenly heard a commotion in the hallway. They looked and saw Jack fighting with another man, Tru recognized him as the man who had attacked her in her apartment. Tru pointed to the crypt and Harrison and Davis made their way there while Tru tried to get Jack's attention.

"JACK," Tru called out.

"Get in here Jack…..quickly!" Davis shouted to him.

Jack made a beeline for the crypt once he got his attacker off of him. They slammed the door behind them and barricaded it. Davis stood back as Harrison, Tru and Jack talked with one another. Harrison came over to where Davis was in the back of the crypt, he would let Tru and Jack do the fighting if necessary; he wasn't much for a confrontation.

"Hey Davis, sorry about my sister. I didn't know this morning when I saw you that they were together."

"It's alright Harry. As long as he doesn't hurt her, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. That doesn't mean that I won't be keeping my eye on him though."

Once the commotion was over and it appeared that their attacker had left, Tru turned to find her brother and Davis.

"Davis, keep Harry here with you. If something happens I don't want him getting hurt too."

"Tru, I can go with you, I can help."

"Harry, this is something that Jack and I have to do alone."

"You are going to confront him, aren't you? Jack told me about mom."

"Yes we are. We are going to end this once and for all."

Davis didn't know what had possessed him, but before they left he took Tru into his arms and gave her a hug for luck. Just in case things didn't go well, he wanted to know what it was like to hold her in his arms once. He then shook Jack's hand and watched them leave.

A few hours later the three of them, Harrison, Tru and Davis, sat in the waiting area on the surgical ward of the hospital. Even though Jack had started breathing back at Richard Davies house, he was still in critical condition because of the blood loss. Davis looked across at Tru; he had brought her another top to wear from her locker because the one she had worn was covered in his blood. He could see the tear stains on her cheeks and though he longed to wipe away her tears he held back. Harry sat beside her holding her hand. They were waiting on news from the doctor about Jack's condition.

"I'm sure Jack will be fine, he's a fighter after all."

"Thanks Davis. Thank you for being here, I'm sure this is the last place you want to be, given your feelings towards Jack."

"My feelings aren't important right now; being here with you is what is important.

"Thanks guys" she said giving both their hands a squeeze.

The doors to the operating room opened and the doctor came out. He came over to Tru, Harrison got up with her still holding her hand but Davis stayed where he was. He was not family and didn't really want to hear what the doctor had to say. He would know by Tru's reaction. He wanted her to be happy and if that meant Jack Harper, then he would be her friend and nothing more. Secretly he was hoping that Jack didn't make it and that she might turn to him for comfort, he tried to push those thoughts out of his head. That wasn't the kind of man that he was. The doctor had finished talking with Tru and Harrison and he could see by the look on her face that Jack had pulled through. She gave Harrison a hug and was smiling even with tears coming down her face. She then walked over to Davis and gave him a hug.

"He's going to be okay."

"That's great Tru" he said hugging her back.

She turned and went back to Harrison; they talked for a moment while Davis sat back down in his seat. He watched her bid her brother farewell as she followed the nurses down the hall with Jack. His heart was aching now but he kept his composure as Harrison came over to him.

"You alright D?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I know how it is to lose someone you really love, but don't give up. Things don't always end up the way you planned."

"Yeah…" Davis said as he stood up.

"Do you have to go back to work D?"

"I got Michaels to take over for me, why?"

"Because my friend, I am taking you for a beer. We'll toast to another rewind day finished, to our health and to the many other fish in the sea."

"Sounds good to me, but I'm buying right?" Davis teased.

"Of course, but I'll pay you back next time."

"You will never change will you?"

"It's part of my charm D. All part of my charm."

The two men left the hospital and headed to one of Harrison's favourite watering holes.

**The End**


End file.
